


Intervention

by alessandralee



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Megan know that Walter owes Paige and apology, and they're not going to let him get away without one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is tagged as Waige, but it can be read either romantically or with regards to Paige's value within the team.

“Get out of the car, Walter,” Happy orders, when he starts triple checking all the stuff in his carry-on.

“I’m making sure I have the address,” he tries to excuse himself, finding the light blue post-it noted tucked away in a small pocket.

Megan leans forward from the back seat and says, “You looked for it like six times while we were driving. Plus it’s programmed into your phone and you probably have it memorized. Get out.”

Suddenly fearing the wrath of his sister and his friend, Walter pushes the passenger door open. He gets out and Megan climbs out of the back seat just long enough to give him a quick hug and climb into his vacated spot in the front of the car.

Happy and Megan drive away immediately, probably out of concern that he’ll try and find a way to weasel his way out of this trip.

He wouldn’t. He agreed to this endeavor, ill advised as it may be, and he intends to see it through, mostly so everyone will shut up about it. Also, Megan insisted on a non-refundable ticket to Portland.

Walter checks his phone one last time before walking into the LAX terminal, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He’s not stalling, just making sure there isn’t a new text from Toby.

There isn’t

And that’s a good thing. It means that Megan and Happy are keeping up their end of the bargain and keeping quiet. If they’d mentioned anything to Toby, Walter has no doubt there would already be a mile-long, uncomfortable pep talk sitting in his inbox.

As he joins the security line, Walter keeps his mind occupied by reviewing the conversation he’d had with Happy and Megan that brought him here. They had very specific goals for him on the trip and he knows that coming back without having at least attempted all of them means he’ll never hear the end of it.

\--

“You need to apologize to Paige,” Happy had confronted him one night shortly after Paige and Ralph had left for Portland. Sly and Toby had already voiced similar sentiments, with varying degrees of tact.

“We’ll be fine without her,” he’d insisted.

“Probably,” Happy shrugged, and continued, “but that doesn’t change the fact that you were a dick.”

“She’s the one who said she didn’t want Ralph to be like us,” Walter argued in a gasping laugh.

Happy’s muttered reply sounded awfully like, “no, not like you,” but it was hard to make it out over another, louder voice.

“The way I heard it, you backed her into a corner on that one,” Megan’s familiar voice added alerting him to her presence.

“You weren’t there,” Walter was immediately on the defensive after days of Toby’s incessant wheedling. “And what are you even doing _here_.”

“Intervention,” Megan shrugged and Walter hoped that no one else was going to pop out from behind him and offer their two cents. He’d already heard it all plenty of times. “And I trust Sly and Happy’s version of things.”

“Paige made her choice,” Walter told Megan the same thing he’d been saying to everyone else since Paige’s announcement. “She left. I am respecting that.”

Happy snorted.

“She left to protect Ralph,” Megan practically yelled, her voice overcome with emotion.

“And don’t say anything about the greater good,” Happy cut in before Walter can speak. “Nine year olds don’t get a say in the greater good.”

At this point, Walter realized that the conversation just wasn’t going in his favor, so he attempted a different strategy.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, she’s in Portland,” he said. “If you want, I’ll give her a call to check up on her after she’s had time to settle in.”

‘Time to settle in’ really meant ‘time until you all forget about it’ to Walter.

Happy and Megan rolled their eyes in such perfect synchronicity that it would have scared Walter a little if he wasn’t already so annoyed.

“It’s the 21st first century, Walt,” Happy crossed her arms over her chest. “You can fly out and do it in person.”

“And Sylvester’s already Skyped with her a few times,” Megan added. “She’s fine; she and Ralph have their own apartment; it’s full of boxes but it’s been less than a week since they moved out there so that’s no surprise.”

“Then I’ll Skype her,” Walter offered uncomfortably, knowing there was less of a chance of them forgetting about that. “When I’m not so busy.”

Neither woman took the opportunity to point out that with both Paige and Cabe gone, Walter had all the time in the world. It was just too easy of a target.

“I took the liberty of looking up flights to Portland,” Megan turned back to Happy’s original idea. Apparently, it wasn’t a spur of the moment thought. “There’s nothing direct, I mean it’s _Maine_ , but the layovers in New York and Philadelphia aren’t too bad.”

Walter wanted to argue further. With Cabe gone (or fired or kicked out, depending on who was explaining things) he really needed to devote his time to finding new jobs for the team. They couldn’t afford to have him drop everything and fly across the country for the weekend.

But when he opened his mouth to speak, Megan cut him off, “Now Happy’s going to grab her laptop and you’re going to give me your credit card and together we’re going to book you a flight out Friday morning.”

Megan’s voice was firm and her smile was threatening enough that Walter admitted defeat and pulled out his wallet.

“Good,” she sighed in relief. Arguing with Walter was a tiring affair and she’d prefer to have some energy left over to stop by Sylvester’s workstation and say hello.

It took them less than ten minutes to book his flights (mostly because Megan and Happy wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise).

“Cheer up big brother,” Megan said brightly, after the receipt had printed out, “we’re just asking for an apology not a love confession.”

At this point, Walter just rolled his eyes, too exhausted from this intervention to argue that there’s no love to confess.

“Fine, just don’t say anything about this to Toby.”


End file.
